Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by YoominC16
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenge Randy/Evan Batista/Rey Wade/Justin Christian/AJ Styles Undertaker/Shannon HHH/Brian Kendrick Chris Jericho/Edge...maybe other couples later
1. RandyEvan

A/N: So I have decided to do an Ipod Shuffle Challenge...because I have no ideas for a new multi chapter fic so I'm hoping this will inspire me.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story the WWE does and I own none of the songs used, their respected companies do._

* * *

Randy/Evan

**1. Bo Peep Bo Peep- T-ara**

When Evan and Randy got together, Evan only saw the kindness that filled Randy but then Randy started to fill with jealousy. No he was always jealous. Every time he was with someone else Randy would accuse him of cheating on him. He would lose his temper and say he was sick of him and walk out. Then he would call saying he was sorry and come over quick. This would always annoy me but I came anyway. Then the vicious cycle of accusations would start again. I used to smile, I used to love him. Evan knows what happen, he changed me. Randy was insecure and Evan wasn't perfect.

"I'm so Sorry. I'm not amazing." Evan says and walks out the door.

**2. My Last Chance- Ginuwine**

I don't know where we went wrong. I blame you. You blame me. Your upstairs packing your bags. I use to act like I didn't care if you left but I do care. All of the hurtful things I said, I didn't mean any of it. I understand now that you are the best thing that has happen to me. Don't listen to your friends Evan, I understand. You the one and I ain't nothing without you.

Randy runs upstairs and grabs Evan. "I gonna do this right now."

**3. No Daddy- Teairra Mari**

Evan grinds against Randy on the dance floor. He dips to the floor and comes up slowly. Randy looks at Evan. He looks so innocent but tonight he isn't.

"You wanna take this else where?" Evan ask. Randy pulls him out of the club and grabs a taxi. The two men fall into the taxi and start to touch each other.

"Is this a new attitude." Randy ask.

"No I didn't have a Daddy to teach me, but don't be fooled, you have to work for this."

**4. I'm Tryna- Omarion**

Randy sits in front of the mirror, tears rolling down his face. Evan left him. He knows its his fault. Evan was his everything but he didn't show it. He had to keep up his 'Viper' image so he acted like he didn't really want Evan, like Evan was just phase, a plaything. Now all he has is memories of all the good days they shared. If he could go back in time, he would change but he can't so he is going to try to change and win Evan back.

**5. We Ride- Rihanna**

It's about a quarter to one and Evan is still sitting up, thinking about his relationship with Randy. Randy played him like a fool. When Randy would go out, he would say he was going with his friends but he was really going to see him. Evan remembers all of the moments they had together. Evan smiles. He knows no one is as good as he was. He knows they would never be better than he and Randy. Evan doesn't understand, though. Randy said "we ride till the day we die" and now he's gone. I guess somewhere along the road we hit a bump and Randy fell out of the car.

**6. Heartbeat- 2PM**

Evan doesn't know why his heart still beats for Randy. Whenever Randy comes around, his heart goes crazy. Randy and Evan broke up so long ago and yet Evan's heart still belongs to Randy. Evan tried to date others but he could never open up his heart to them. He could never let the other get close to him. Evan knows he has to forget. In order to live he must forget. Evan know Randy is not sitting around waiting for him, so he must move on. His heart must beat for someone else.

**7. Whip Appeal- Babyface**

Randy and Evan lay in their king size bed, wrapped up in each others arms. "Some people thing we are having trouble in our relationship." Randy says. "Why?" Evan says taking his head off Randy's chest.

"We don't talk a lot." Randy says and Evan smiles. "Oh we communicate." Evan says and gets on top of Randy. Randy grabs Evan's hips. "I know we do, I told them we have the sweetest way of communicating." Evan kisses Randy. "They wish they could talk like we do." Randy flips them over. "Oh yes they do."

**8. My Kinda Party- Jason Aldean**

Randy was glad it Saturday. He had worked all week and now he would enough his weekend. There was going to be a party at the beach so he fired up his Hummer and started the drive. When he got their his eyes set on Evan, who was wearing a tight blue shirt and ripped jeans. He was looking mighty fine. He grabbed two drinks and gave one to Evan and they walked away from the party down the beach. Evan got a little tipsy so Randy took his keys.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight, you're too drunk to drive." Randy suggest.

"Ok lets go."

**9. Love like this- SS501**

"Randy."

"What? Is it so hard for you to believe I want you, I need you, that you have my heart." Evan was hesitant with an answer. Did Randy really love him? Was this a joke?

"Stop being hesitant. Don't think foolish thoughts." Randy says. "I want to be with you and eventually we will be together. You just have to get over your fear." Randy starts toward the door but turns around. "I'll wait for you."

**10. 10 out of 10- 2PM**

Evan. Evan was gorgeous. Randy couldn't even explain how pretty she was. Evan was like that girl or guy you had nasty dreams about. Yes he was that sexy. Every time Randy was around Evan, he would get distracted especially if Evan's backside was facing him. Randy was addicted to Evan. He had to see him everyday. If he didn't, he would go crazy. Everything about Evan was perfect. Evan was a perfect 10.

* * *

A/N: So this was actually harder than I thought lol.

Thanks 4 reading. Review

YoominC16


	2. BatistaRey

Dave Batista/Rey Mysterio Ipod Shuffle Challenge

**1. Stick With You- Pussy Cat Dolls**

Evan and Randy were the latest couple to break up. It seemed like the break up bug was going around, but Rey knew it wouldn't bite him. Dave was all he needed. Dave knew what to do to make him feel good. Only Dave could make him feel the things he felt. He didn't worry about the others saying they were next, trying to bring the down off their high. Rey was going to stick with Dave for a long time, Maybe forever.

"Hey Rey lets go." Dave says and wraps an arm around Rey.

"Yeah lets."

**2. Diary- Alicia Keys**

Dave laid his head in Rey's lap and broke down and told him all of his troubles. Only in Rey's arms could he be his true self. Rey knew all of his secrets and troubles. He couldn't complain to anyone else but Rey, for anyone else would judge him. Rey was like his own personal diary. He knows Rey would never tell a sole about their personal conversations. He could trust Rey. He loved Rey for this. Rey lifted Dave's head. "You feel better honey?"

"Yeah, diary." Rey laughed. "Yeah I'm your diary."

**3. Give it to me right- Melanie Fiona**

Rey didn't know what Dave's problem was. When Dave calls, begging him to come over, he comes but when he calls, Dave never has time. Rey doesn't want it all the time but when he wants it he expects Dave to be ready. Dave should realize that he is not the only one that wants Mr. Rey Mysterio. Oh no many of the men and woman want a go with him. He has plenty of options. Today when he calls he better have time, he better come over, and he better give it to Rey right. If Rey doesn't have a smile on his face later on, then he is going to find someone to make him smile and that's the truth.

**4. We're not making love no more- Dru Hill**

Their relationship was falling apart. They weren't doing the things the used to do. They don't go on dates, they don't talk, and they don't make love. They try and fight for their relationship but they know their love is slipping away. They know eventually they will have to go their separate ways. They used to be best friends, now they were barely aquantinces. It was not the same. The fight was gone. It was time to let go.

**5. Try Again- Aaliyah**

Rey rejected him again. His rejections would not hold him down for long. Nope Dave is determine to make Rey his. He just gets up and tries again. He is not going to throw all of his hard work out id the window. He was going to try and try until Rey said yes. Even if that meant trying forever.

**6. We can do it anywhere- 112**

"Dave not here." Rey says when Dave lays him on the kitchen counter.

"Yes here." Dave says and then kisses Rey. Dave rips Rey's shirt of and starts kissing down his body.

"We should do this in the bedroom." Rey struggles to say.

"Hmm. Well the thing in between your legs says you want it here." Dave says grabbing Rey's manhood through Rey's Jeans. Dave then kisses Rey's naval. Rey shivers.

"You're cleaning this up." Rey says and pulls Dave on top of him.

**7. Zenmeban- S.H.E.**

Dave enters the locker room and Rey breath gets caught in his throat. He forces his self to start breathing again before he hyperventilates. He tells himself to calm down and gets up to go but trips over someone's bag. Before he hits the floor, he is caught by strong arms. He looks and sees Dave. His face turns red. He pulls himself up and out of Dave's arms and runs out of the locker room. He wishes he wasn't scared and he could just ask Dave out but he can't. Maybe one day Dave will be crazy about him and ask him out instead.

**8. Timeless- Zhang Li Yin**

Rey sits in the bed that he used to share with his husband, tears rolling down his face. Dave told him not to cry. They had known he was dying for some time now. Dave had prostate cancer. The cancer wasn't caught early enough so it was not curable. For a year they had dealt with everything, the treatments, doctors, nurses, all the medicine. At first, Dave told Rey to leave him so he wouldn't have to deal with this but Rey told him he would stay by his side until the end.

The night Dave died, Dave told him not to cry. That they would meet again in heaven, or in another life, and that their love was timeless. Rey couldn't help but cry but he knew their love was timeless.

**9. There goes my baby- Usher**

Dave was not ashamed of Rey. He was the complete opposite of ashamed. Any time they were out, he would tell people that Rey was his and only his. He would brag on Rey. He would tell people how Rey was the best at this and that. Rey would never know how go it felt to call his name in public and show him off in public. No matter how far apart they are, Dave's love for Rey is the same. So when the other guys were showing off theirs, he say there goes mine.

**10. Peaches N Cream- 112**

"You smell good." Dave says, pressing his nose against Rey's neck.

"Well, I taste even better." Rey says. "We shall see." Dave pushes Rey on the bed and strips him of all of his clothes. Dave starts to kiss and lick down Rey's body until he gets to the center. "That taste the best." Rey says breathelessly. Dave gives him a look and engulfs Rey's cock. Minutes later Dave can truthfully say Rey taste like Peaches N Cream.

* * *

A/N: So i'm getting the hang of this. If anyone has a couple they want me to do a shuffle for let me know.


	3. WadeJustin

Wade Barrett/Justin Gabriel

**1. Digital Get Down-NSYNC**

"Hey Babe." Justin says and waves at the camera. Justin was in South Africa doing promo work for the WWE.

"Hey baby." Wade says sadly. "Why so sad honey."

"I'm all alone here. I can't hole you, touch you." Justin giggles.

"Well maybe this will make you happy." Justin stands up and readjust the camera so Wade can see all of him. Justin turns on the radio an slowly starts to strip himself of all of his clothes while moving to the beat. Wade lean in closer to the computer. Right when Justin was about to touch himself, the connection went dead.

"What? No you stupid computer." Wade says and hits the computer.

"Justin, come back. I need this."

**2. Breakeven- The Script**

Wade stares out of the window. Looking up at the clouds, he prays to whatever is up there. His heart is filled with sadness. He and Justin had broken up and he was in pieces. He shouldn't be. The break up was his fault. He didn't put Justin first, and Justin has someone that will. But what was he to do now. Justin was the better half of his pieces. Wade didn't even believe he was still alive anymore. His heart had broken and Justin had took the biggest piece of his heart with him when he left.

**3. Irreplaceable- Beyonce**

"You will never fine another as good as me." Wade says over his shoulder to Justin. Justin looks up from filing his nails.

"Yeah whatever. I packed up all of your thing. They're over there on the left side of the closet. Now you can go be with Heath." Wade looks up shocked.

"Oh you thought I didn't know? Why else would I kick you out? Now hurry, my company will be here in a minute." Wade picks up all of his bags and walks to the taxi.

"You'll be crying over me when I leave." Justin laughed in his face. "You're not irreplaceable, Baby." Wade gets in the taxi and leaves. A black Cadillac then pulls up. A man gets out and wraps his arms around Justin.

"Hey babe."

"Hey David."

**4. Flaws and All- Beyonce**

Justin didn't understand Wade. He didn't know why Wade put up with him. He was mean, a bitch as some one would say. He would neglect Wade and do other hurtful things to him but Wade always stuck around. Wade would be there whenever he needed him. Wade saw pass all of the flaws. Wade thought he was perfect. Justin didn't know why Wade loved him but that's why Justin loved Wade.

**5. We Belong Together- Mariah Carey**

Wade sat down on the bed. He didn't mean any of the things he said to Justin. He loved Justin. He only said all of those things because of who he was. The Crown Prince of England couldn't be gay. He had to produce heirs to the throne he had to marry a female. "Majesty its time." Wade takes a deep breath. It was time to marry.

Wade stood at alter watching his bride come down the aisle. He should be happy but he isn't. The moments he and Justin shared flash before his eyes. No he couldn't do this. He and Justin were mad for each other. Wade ran from the alter and down to the servants quarters. "JUSTIN." Justin came out from his room. It looked like he had been crying. Wade grabbed him and kissed him. "We belong together forever."

**6. 4 Page Letter- Aaliyah**

My parents always told me to be careful when it came to love. Don't rush and make sure the person is right. Well Justin was sure Wade was right. Justin had his eyes and mind set on Wade. The only problem was he was too shy. He couldn't just walk up to him and ask him out. So he wrote Wade a letter. A 4 Page letter containing a confession. He put the letter in the envelope and sealed it with a kiss. Justin put the letter in Wade's locker. Hopefully he feels the same and writes back.

**7. Gee- SNSD**

Justin was so handsome. Every time Wade looked at Justin he wouldn't be able to breathe. When Justin would look up and catch him staring at him, Wade would look away embarrassed that he was caught.

Wade was no shy man but when Justin was around he would loose the 'leader' attitude and change into this shy young man. All of his friends say he is a hopeless fool but he didn't care. He was in love with Justin. He had to find courage and do something about his trembling heart.

**8. You don't know my name- Alicia Keys**

Justin sighs and looks at the man sitting at the bar. He was laughing and partying with his friends. He came in this club every Saturday with his friends. By what he heard his name was Wade and he was a successful businessman. He knew the strangers name but he knew the stranger would never know his. All Justin could do was admire him from afar, make his drink (whiskey straight), and fantiszes.

Tonight the club was holding a contest, you had to leave your card in a bowl and if you were picked you got free drinks for a whole year. The stranger just happen to put his business card in the bowl. Justin slyly took it out and put it in his pocket. After his shift, Justin dialed the number.

"Hello Wade. My name is Justin. I'm the bartender at the club. You know the one with the accent."

**9. Cupid- 112**

Justin always turned Wade's words around. When Wade said he loved him, Justin thought he didn't care. If Wade said, "trust me", Justin thought Wade was cheating in him. Wade would never cheat on Justin. Wade would kill himself before he ever cheat on Justin. Cupid shot Wade and cupid doesn't lie. Wade wasn't going anywhere. All Justin had to do was give it a try, give Wade a try. True love doesn't lie.

**10. Shape of my heart- Backstreet Boys**

"Please forgive me." Wade says down on his knees in front of Justin. Justin was the only person that could help him. That could save him. Wade was trying to the play the part of the 'leader'. He would be badass and not care. He would treat Justin like shit in public and in private but knew with Justin he was weak. Now he would show Justin his heart. He would give Justin his real heart and let Justin shape it into something he needed.

Wade wraps his arms around Justin's middle. "Forgive me." Justin pulls Wade up from the floor. "Give me your heart." Wade nodded and kissed Justin. He wouldn't be that person, he would be new for Justin.

* * *

A/N: I was really inspired by #5. I'm thinking about turning that one into a multi chapter fic. Be on the look out for that one.

Thankz 4 reading

YoominC16


	4. ChristianAJ

Christian Cage/ AJ Styles

**1.I miss U- Aaliyah**

Ever since Christian went back to the WWE, AJ has been feeling lonely. He is lost without Christian. Christian did everything for him and they did everything together. Now all he can do is sit on his bed and wonder. He can only wonder about how Christian is doing and who is now with Christian. He wonders if Christian's heart is still his or has he moved on to better things. AJ couldn't wait anymore. He needed to know whether or not Christian was still his. AJ got up and grabbed his keys. He opened the door to be met by the man he loved.

**2. Mirror Mirror-M2M**

Christian looks in the mirror that hangs on the wall in the bedroom. He hates that mirror. Its like the mirror is teasing him. The mirror is calling him a fool for what he did to AJ. He doesn't even remember what they were fighting about. All he knew was he said so very hurtful things and he let AJ walk out of the door. All he had to do was say he was sorry but his pride got in the way. His pride wouldn't let him admitted fault. He wishes AJ was here with him right now, looking in to the mirror with him.

"Mirror Mirror on the walk lie to me, tell me I wasn't stupid and bring AJ back please."

"You weren't stupid." Christian looks up to find AJ standing in the doorway.

**3. Ring the Alarm-Beyonce**

AJ be damned if he'd let Edge take his man. After all the work he put in, he be damned if he ever let Christian leave him. If AJ let Christian go, Edge would get everything: the house, cars, clothes…everything. Christian could cheat of him with Edge but Edge would never get anything else but Christian's cock because everything else was his and he wasn't letting it go.

**4. Tell Me- Wonder Girls**

"The word around the locker room is that Christian likes you." Chris Sabin says and walks away. AJ just lights up. He is so relieved that Christian has feeling for him to. He was afraid that it was just one-sided. He really hopes Chris isn't just messing with because if he is Chris will be getting a major beat down. AJ contemplates whether he should approach Christian first but he decides not to. He wants Christian to tell him first. He wants Christian to tell him he loves and wants him. He decides he can wait for as long as it takes.

**5. Too Much- Crown J ft. Seo In Young**

Christian knew he and AJ would be together forever. He would marry AJ if it were legal in the state they were living in. Even when they fought, his heart would still skip a beat. His day always revolved around AJ. His moods depended on whether AJ was happy or not. He knows he leaves AJ alone a lot because of his WWE schedule but AJ is always in his heart no matter how far away he goes. The diamond ring on AJ's finger should remind him of that. They are best friends and lovers. Nothing would ever change that. Christian just loved AJ too much.

**6. Naughty Girl- Beyonce**

AJ grabs the pole and begins to dance around it. He looks out into the crowd. He looks out in to the crowd. He sees the normal men and the he looks to his left. He sees a newbie. He is a blond man that is around his age maybe older. He is so sexy. AJ decide to focus on him, maybe he can get the guy to ask for a private dance. As he dances on stage him locks eyes with the blond, letting him know this dance was only for him.

After his set, he collects his money and runs off stage. A few minutes later on of the girls tells him he has a dance waiting in one of the private rooms. He hurries up there and finds the blond man that he danced for. AJ sits on his lap. He was defiantly going against protocol tonight.

**7. Run Devil Run- SNSD**

Christian didn't know how to behave. He was such a bad boy. AJ didn't understand how he fell his bad boy charm. Christian thought he was sneaky but AJ knew everything. He knew Christian cheated on him constantly and had other numbers in his phone. How could AJ not know when Christian came home smelling like others. AJ wouldn't be sucked into his charms anymore. He would leave and never look back. He would run away for this evil. This devil.

**8. Nice & Slow- Usher**

Christian pulled up in front of AJ's house. Tonight was the night they would take the next step, the would make love. They decided to do this at another location far away from here because they didn't want any interruptions. Once the couple gets in the car, they start driving around trying to find place to make love at. Christian would have loved to just pull the car over and jump on AJ but AJ deserved more than a backseat. They finally decide on a nice hotel on the other side of town. They went up to their luxurious hotel room and started kissing. It was getting hot and heavy fast. Christian broke the kiss. "Lets take this Nice and slow, we've got all night."

**9. Fever-Beyonce's version**

Christian gave AJ fever. Christian was everything he ever wanted in a man plus he was soo sexy. Christian knew just what to do to set him off in all of the right ways. Even the little things gave him the fever. All Christian had to do was wrap his arms around AJ and he would melt like ice on a hot day. He was under Christians spell and he would never break free. AJ was fine with that as long as Christian kept giving him fever.

**10. When You're Mad- Ne-Yo**

Christian bits his lip trying to hold himself back from jumping AJ while he is yell at him. Christian should be angry and turned off but Christian has never been more turned on. He thinks AJ is sexiest when he is mad at him. He doesn't know what it is about his angry face, or storming around the house that turns him on so much.

"Are you even listening." AJ yells and Christian doesn't respond. AJ walks out of the room and Christian runs behind him.

"Baby." Christian grabs AJ and turns him around. "You're just too sexy right now." AJ tries to pull away but Christian wraps him up in his arms and takes him back to the bedroom.


	5. UndertakerShannon

**Undertaker/Shannon**

1. Seduction- Usher

Shannon was sitting at the bar, being hit on by a guy he didn't fine attractive when all of a sudden, the bartender came up to him with a not and a drink. The bartender pointed in the direction of the VIP. Shannon looked up and saw a man looking back at him. The man nodded and winked. Shannon looked at the note. It said 'Lets dance now and hook up later.' Shannon looked back at the man. Shannon couldn't see his features to clearly so he decided to go to the dance floor. He got up and the mysertious man followed him. They met in the center of the dance floor. Shannon noticed he was really tall, dark hair, and sexy. He was definatly older than him but he didn't care. Shannon turned around and started to sway to the music. The older man grabbed his hips and brought him closer. They danced like this for a while. Shannon looks around, people were staring at the couple but for some reason Shannon didn't care. The older man lean down to Shannon's ear and said, "Lets get out of her." Shannon took his hand and walked out the club. It wasn't until the next morning that he realized he didn't know the man's name

2. Addictive- Truth Hurts

Mark was addicted to Shannon. Shannon was the only one that could break his demeanor down. Even though they had their share of fights, Mark was still addicted. Shannon was always keeping him on his feet and he liked that. Maybe it was because of his age and he wanted to be excited. Whatever the case, he loved it and Shannon. Shannon was all he had and he was all Shannon had. Shannon was the one he was waiting for, now he doesn't have to wait anymore.

3. Spotlight- Jennifer Hudson

Shannon sighed. Mark didn't want to go out again. They hadn't be out in 6 months. Shannon knew why though. Shannon knew Mark was worried about the competition. Mark wasn't the best boyfriend. Mark didn't treat Shannon right all of the time. Mark knew that if Shannon saw another man he would leave him in a heartbeat. Shannon got off the couch and walked out the door, ignoring the protests from Mark. Shannon turned around to face Mark when they were in the driveway.

"I'm not living in your spotlight anymore. I'll be back later, maybe." Shannon got in the car and drove to the club. Shannon knew he would be back. He just added the maybe to stir up some fear.

4. Until the end of time- Justin Timberlake

Mark scooped Shannon up in his arms and layed down on the bed. The couple is watching the news, like they always did. It said something about desiaser and such. Mark put his head in the crook of Shannon's neck. All this craziness in the world. He knew all he needed was Shannon to survive this madness. He always made sure Shannon knew he loved him, that he was all he needed.

"I love you to Mark."

5. Get Right- Jennifer Lopez

Shannon looked at the guy at the back of the club. He was staring extra hard at him. Shannon smiled. He loved it when the guys admired but he wished this on would come over and talk to him. Shannon started dancing to the music, making the man smile. 'he must think I'm playing.' Shannon starts doing sexier moves. He man gets up and makes his way toward Shannon.

"Mark."

"Shannon. Lets go."

6. Caught Up- Usher

"Man you're whipped." John cena says to Mark. Mark shook his head.

"Yeah dude. Shannon's got you wrapped around his finger." Edge says.

"No he doesn't. I'm in control here." All of the guys wave their hands and make 'pssh' sound.

"Mark." Shannon says while walking into the room.

"Yeah babe."

"Lets go."

"See you guys." All of the men in the lockerroom laugh. They had proven their point.

7. Precious- Yuno Ito

Shannon was once afraid. He was afraid to be loved. He didn't know what real love was so when Mark aporached him he hesitated to say yes. Now he was strong and he had faith. Now he was able to be with Mark, the one he loved. There were bumps in to road. At first Shannon was really jealous buut them Maek explained everything. Now he trusted Mark with his all. Mark's love was precious. It shaped him into someone differnent. It was only thr beginning.

8. Hush Hush- Pussycat dolls

Shannon never need Mark. He didn't need Mark for anything. He never asked him for anything. He took care of himself but still Mark though he had something on him. Shannon smirked at that. Mark could hush his mouth. He could live without him. Mark did him wrong. He could defiantly live without Mark.

9.I should be- Dru Hill

Mark looked over at Shannon. He could tell Shannon was unhappy with his boyfriend, Matt Hardy. All Matt does is lie and cheat on him. He could see the tear stains on Shannon's face. Mark set next to Shannon and put his arm around him.

"Mark."

"Why do you say with him."

"Because he was-."

"Exactly he was. Come with me."

"Mark."

"Tell him he's not the same and you found someone that will treat you better." Shannon looked up at Mark and nodded.

"I'm leaving Matt." Shannon said as he tried to walk out the door but Matt grabbed him. "You're not leaving."

"Let him go." Mark said to Matt. Matt immediately let him go. Mark grabbed Shannon and walked out the door in to their new life.

10. Tearin' up my heart- NSYNC

It doesn't matter what happens, there is always pain. When Mark is with Shannon or without Shannon, he is in pain. He doesn't understand it but he wants this to win. He knows they can win this fight. If Shannon wants him, all he has to do is say something and Mark will be there. No matter what he will feel the pain, so why doesn't he just let this be the pain of pleasure.


	6. RandyJoshMathews

_I am having major writers block so I am hoping that this will get my creative juices flowing so I can finish my other stories. Enjoy this one though!_

* * *

Randy Orton/Josh Mathews

**Intoxication- Junsu from JYJ/DBSK**

Josh shivered as Randy placed his fingertip on Josh's entrance. Josh looked up at Randy and Randy began to press his finger deeper and deeper inside until he found it. Randy took his free hand and stroked and squeezed Josh's manhood.

"Tell me what you want?" Randy began. "Do you want me?"

"I know…you want me." Josh struggles to get out. Randy bent down and kissed Josh's lips. He was right. Randy sat back up and looked at Josh. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. He wanted to make him say it.

"Say it." Randy demanded but Josh didn't need to say it. He could see it in his eyes.

Randy positioned himself at Josh's entrance and pushed forward until he was completely swallowed by the tightness.

"Now tell me what you want."

**Karma- Alicia Keys**

Randy was terribly confused. Evan told him he didn't want him anymore and that he was moving out and gave my keys back. I begged but he didn't even listen, he just left. I then get with Josh and he miraculously loves me again. I'm no fool. I see right through his little act. He knows sees what he's lost. He's with the deadbeat and I'm with the Angel. Karma's a bitch.

**Girls-SE7EN**

Google Randy Orton and look at an image. Yeah, It's safe to say that Randy Orton could have any man or woman he wanted. Every time Randy went somewhere, there was never a shortage of men and women following. Every night when he looked off into the crowd, he would see their lust filled faced staring holes into him, wishing that they could be his and settle down with him. And, yeah, he edged them on and made it seemed like he wanted them and then Josh would come back and then he would remember why he didn't want those girls.

**Baby one more time- Jewelry**

Randy watched from his booth as Josh danced on the floor, putting on a little show for him. Well, Randy didn't want to watch anymore. He wanted to be apart of it. Randy moved from his booth over to Josh. He wrapped his arms around Josh's waist and placed a kiss on Josh's neck. Josh smiled. The dance floor was starting to get packed and Josh was starting to become uncomfortable. Josh turned around to face Randy.

"Come on let me blow your mind."

"You can't keep blowing me. You're going to kill me." Randy said with a smirk.

"One more time."

**Telephone-Lady Gaga**

"Josh, where are you?"

"What?" Josh yelled over the music.

"Where are you?" Randy yelled.

"What I can't here you." Josh's favorite song came on. "Look I have to go. I'll call you when I leave."

Josh turned his phone off. He was tired of Randy calling him. It wasn't going to make him come home any faster. If he wanted to be with me, he should have made plans. Now, he was out with his friends and Randy needed to stop raining on his parade.

Josh made his way over to his best friend Rey. "Who was that?" Rey yelled.

"Randy. It's ok. Lets dance."

Josh pulled Rey out to dance floor. His telephone would no be interrupting him anymore.

**Gone-NSYNC**

Randy didn't know what he did wrong. He had been wondering what had happened since Josh left. He just up and left. He didn't say anything. Randy just woke up one day and he was gone. He tired to call and say sorry for what ever he did but Josh wouldn't answer. Randy sat on his couch Indian-style looked up at the pictures on the mantle of himself and Josh. We looked so happy. Now he's gone and Randy didn't even know why.

**I need to Know- Marc Anthony**

Randy was going crazy. There was so much talk in the locker room about a certain announcer wanting to be with him, which pleased him, but he needed to know the truth. He needed to hear it from the horse's mouth. He needed to know whether to make his move or move on.

"Hey Josh." Josh turned around when he hear someone calling his name. When he saw that it was Randy, he put on his best smile.

"Yes Randy."

"We need to talk." Randy started. "About some things."

**Again& Again- 2PM**

This was the first time that Josh felt like a complete idiot. Randy had hurt him countless times before and would continue doing so. So why did he run back to him every time? Why did he fall for every lame excuse? He was in love, deeply in love with Randy, and because of this he was stuck. He was miserable with Randy and just as miserable with out him. He didn't understand what Randy wanted from those other whores. What does he have to do to prove to Randy that he is the only one he needs? I guess again and again.

**Just the way you are-Bruno Mars**

"You're so beautiful." Randy says.

"Don't lie just because you want to get laid." Josh replies. Randy chuckles.

"I'm serious."

"Really." Josh moves closer to Randy. "What about me do you think is beautiful?"

"Well let me see." Randy pushed Josh down on the couch and climbed on top of him. "Your eyes, nose, cheeks, smile…just everything."

"Ok you Bruno Mars wannabe."

"Your amazing just the way you are." Randy sings off key and Josh falls off the couch laughing.

**Stranger in my house- Tamia**

Something was wrong with Randy. He wasn't the same Randy that Josh fell in love with. The Randy that Josh new was kind and happy now Josh felt like he was walking on eggshells. Randy was always angry and when he wasn't too busy being angry, he was too busy ignoring Josh. So what could be wrong? Was Josh changing? Was that the reason he felt that Randy was being weird? Maybe they were both become strangers to there selves. Maybe they were both change. Hopefully for the better because it couldn't get any worst.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	7. HHHBrian Kendrick

** Missing You- Tamia**

Hunter looked out of the window and watched the rainfall. Just a week ago, his life was perfect. He had the most important thing in his life, Brian. Then, some how some way, he had managed to mess that up and Brian left. He thought he could get over it but he was still hurting deep down inside. All he did was lay around. He hadn't worked out or done anything. Hunter looked at the phone. He wished Brian would call him so they could work everything out and he could come back home. He missed him some much. He missed holding him on lazy days like this and whispering sweet things in his ear. Hunter sighed and grabbed Brian's pillow and sniffed it. He really missed him.

** Put that woman first- Jaheim**

"I'm not putting up with this anymore." Brian yelled as he threw his clothes into the suitcase.

"Brian-."

"No Hunter, I won't be second to everything else." Brian stood up and looked at Hunter. "I'm your husband. I'm supposed to be your number one…I can't believe you forgot our anniversary."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"That's all you seem to be doing lately." Brian zipped up his suitcase. "Making things up." Brian threw his ring at Hunter. "I'm done." Brian said as he walked out of the door.

Hunter picked up the ring and put in his pocket before following his love out of the door, determined to show him that he is his number one.

** Our First Time- Bruno Mars**

Hunter carried his newlywed husband across the suite and laid him on the bed and crawled on top of him. Brian looked at his husband and smiled while running his fingers through his husband's blonde hair. He was hoping that Hunter made the first move because he was super nervous.

Hunter leaned down and kissed Brian passionately before pulling and started taking off all of Brian's and his clothes. "We won't need these." Once they were both naked, Hunter started to stroke Brian. "Tell me what you want. I'll do whatever you want all night."

Brian moaned and arched in Hunter's hand. He could think of a few things he wanted him to do and they had all night to do it.

**It's Like That- Mariah Carey.**

"You see anyone you like?" Bret asked and Hunter shook his head.

"This masquerade party sucks." Hunter said and looked around. "I'm not going to fine anyone…fit to marry." Hunter trailed off.

"Wow!" Hunter and Bret said at the same time.

"Are we looking at the same guy?" Bret asked.

"Short blonde in the black."

Bret sighed in relief. "I'm looking at his friend in the white." Bret looked at Hunter and started making their moves.

Brian was dancing with Shawn on the dance floor, forgetting all about his previous worries. The two friends spun each over around and fell into the arms of two other men.

Brian was shocked when he looked up and saw the king. Oh shit, this was not good.

** Case Of The Ex- Mya**

Brian didn't understand why Hunter talked to Stephanie so much. She always called him at the weirdest times, telling him to come over and talk to her. Brian shook his head. They had broken up ages ago, they didn't have any kids, and they didn't have any mutual friends so why was she always there? Had she heard about Hunter's proposal? Was she trying to break them up? Was she trying to steal Hunter away from him? Now, he understood. She wanted to fight. Brian smirked. OK, she would get a fight.

** Without U- 2pm**

When Stephanie kicked Hunter to the curb, Hunter thought he would die of a broken heart. He thought he would just wither away and die like a flower. He had given Stephanie his all and all she did was kick him out. But everything happened for a reason because when he was going through his down period, he met Brian and fell in love with Brian. Brian was a much better lover than Stephanie had ever been. Now, he knows he will be OK without Stephanie, he be more than OK. The question is: Was Stephanie going to be OK without him?

** Marry You- Bruno Mars**

"Marry Me."

"What?" Brian questioned.

"Marry Me." Hunter repeated. They were in Las Vegas for the RAW show and Hunter couldn't help himself. He loved Brian so much and he just wanted Brian to be his forever.

"Are you drunk?" Brian asked when Hunter said those two random words. Yeah, they had been together since Brian had come to the WWE but the had never talked about marriage.

"I wanna marry you Brian." Hunter took Brian's hand and led him out of the restaurant. "There's a jewelry store and a chapel up the street…just say I do."

"OK, I do."

** Love in the Ice- DBSK**

Hunter looked at the physical scars on his sleeping lover's back. These scars didn't compare to the mental scars that bastard left on Brian's mind and heart. It had taken him years to break down the icy exterior and finally find a place in his heart. He had to convince Brian he wasn't worthless or ugly or any of those hurtful things that Paul had told him. Hunter put his hand on Brian's back and traced the scars.

"Mm Hunter." Brian stirred.

"Go back to sleep baby." Hunter said. Brian wouldn't have to worry about anymore mental scars. He had taken care of all of that.

**9.I am the Best- 2NE1**

Brian couldn't see what Hunter every saw in Stephanie. Anyone with eyes could clearly tell that he was better than Stephanie. His body was second to none. He was hot like fire. He always dressed in the freshest clothes. No wonder Stephanie was so envious of him every time he came around. Everyone could see how fabulous he was, including her man. Girls and guys the like were following in behind him, including her man, and she was jealous. That was fine. Be jealous Stephanie and watch as I steal your man right from up under you nose.

**Party- Beyonce**

"Hey are you ready?" Shawn asked and Brian nodded. They walked out of their apartment and walked down the street to the party. Once they got to the party, the got some drinks.

"There's Hunter." Shawn said to Brian and Brian looked up at him. Hunter saw him and walked over to him.

"Hey Brian, you want to dance?" Hunter said and Brian grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Brian turned around and started to grind his ass on Hunter's mid section. Everyone was staring at them but Brian didn't care. He was dancing with his love and partying. The rest of the world would get a big FU from him.

* * *

**A/N: I was bored so I decided to do one with HHH/Brian Kendrick couple. ****Number 4 looks like a potential story.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	8. Chris JerichoEdge

**1. Love After War- Robin Thicke**

Chris sat down next to Adam on the couch. Adam folded his arms over his chest. He was still mad at Chris. They had just had another one of their epic fights and this was the aftermath. Adam looked down at the floor and saw one of their many vases broken and in pieces.

"Baby." Chris said cautiously. Adam turned his head. "I'm sorry. I love you." Adam turned and looked at Chris. Chris took this opportunity and cupped Adam's face and kissed him senseless. Adam didn't have the strength to fight him off. He just laid back on the couch and let Chris have his way. He secretly loved it when they fought…because the make up sex was always fantastic.

** 2. Listen- Beyonce**

"I'm not marrying Randy." Adam said to his dad and daddy.

"What." His dad, Bret, rose from his chair. His daddy, Shawn, stood up.

"You need to listen to me dad. I'm not marrying Randy." Adam said to hid dad.

"Why the hell not? You were so excited." Bret said.

"I was excited because you were excited but I can't do this anymore…Dad I love Chris." Adam onfessed.

"You love that hoodlum. That- That- no good son of a bitch."

"DAD!" Adam yelled.

"No, this is not acceptable."

"Bret." Shawn said and pushed him out of the way. "I'm listening to you and if that is what you want then go for it. We gave you all of the tools you need."

Adam smiled before running off to find his soul mate.

**3. Still I Rise- Nicki Minaj**

Chris hated people. Anything and Everything that he did was never good enough for anyone. He either did too much or didn't do enough. That was why he hated people, especially his haters.

Chris looked up and saw Adam standing in the doorway wearing nothing but one of his button up shirt, showing off those beautiful long legs. Well, Chris didn't hate all people. He loved Adam because Adam appreciated him and loved him. He was important to Adam and Adam was important to him. He loved Adam. That bond would never die. So, haters take that.

**4. Rock with You- Big Bang**

Chris had been in club with his friends for about an hour and for about thirty mintues, he had been staring at a pretty blonde on the dance floor. He was wearing tight jeans and a tight shirt, showing off everything that God had given him. Chris left his friends at the bar and walked onto the dance floor. He tapped the blonde on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and Chris stared into the blonde's pretty green eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say as the pretty blonde took him by the hand and started to dance.

**5. Abracadabra- Brown Eyed Girls**

Adam sighed in defeat. His latest plan to make Chris and Evan break up had failed. He hated Evan. That was a lie. He didn't hate Evan. He just didn't like the fact that Evan was with his man. God, he hated how he was so obsessed with Jericho. Adam didn't know when this obsession started but when it started, it hit him hard and he didn't know what to do anymore. He had to be Chris Jericho if it was the last thing he did. He would do anything to be with him.

Adam lit up. He had a brilliant plan. Evan was already on his second strike with the company. Evan had promised to never do drugs again. Adam smirked. That could be changed.

"Three strikes and you're out…out of the WWE and out of Chris's heart."

**6. All My Life- K-Ci and JoJo**

Chris and Adam were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Chris looked at Adam and smiled.

"You look so great baby." Chris said and Adam blushed and looked down. Lita had convinced him to wear a white dress on his wedding day instead on a white tux like Chris. Adam was a little insecure about the dress but Chris's hands hadn't left him since he had walked down the aisle.

"I love you." Chris told Adam.

"I love you too." Adam said and kissed Chris.

"How did you get him to wear that dress?" Trish asked. "He looks great."

"I have skills…ain't that right babe." Lita said and Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson turned and kissed her. "Right."

**7. Hate that I love you- Rihanna and Ne-Yo**

Chris loved Adam…but there was so much he hated about Adam. One, he hated how Adam always made him smiled. After every fight, he kissed him and then he forgets he was upset. He always knows what to do to end the fights and then I'm not able to stay serious with him. The crazy thing is that Adam knows the power that he holds over him and he takes full advantage of this power. Maybe one day, he'll lose his power and his kisses won't put a spell on him…until then, he'll have fun loving Adam. He'll never admit it aloud but he hopes that day never comes.

**8. I turn to you- Christina Aguilera**

Chris's eyes widen as he stared at the love his life and his best friend. He had black and blue bruises all over his face. He was all wet from walking over 5 miles to his house.

"I'm sor-sorry. I didn't have anywhere else to go." Adam sniffled, tears mixing with the rain water.

"No come in." Chris said. Adam walked in and Chris lead him upstairs.

"What happened?"

"Randy's IED flared up. He just went crazy. I'm tired of it Chris. I want out." Adam managed to say through the tears.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm not letting you go back to Randy. Now, lets get you cleaned up."

Once Adam was cleaned up and dressed in warm sleeping close. He cuddles up next to Chris on the bed. He didn't want to sleep alone.

"Thanks." Adam said.

"Don't…you can always count on me."

**9. Tyrone- Eryah Badu**

Adam was tired of Chris's sit. Chris never bought him anything. He never took him anywhere and when they did go somewhere he always had to pay. If they went somewhere, he always brought his friends and he would end up having to pay for them. He didn't understand why they couldn't just a date but themselves. Adam had been thinking about this for a while. Somewhere along the line, things had changed and he was tired of it.

That was why he was currently throwing all of Chris's belongings on to the front yard. He was tired of his attitude. Adam had come to the conclusion that Chris was just using him for sex and a place to stay. Adam scoffed. He would be used no more.

Adam Copeland was done.

**10. Hush Hush- Pussycat Dolls**

"Christian, shut up. I'm done." Adam yelled as he drug his suitcase down the steps.

"What?" Christian yelled as he ran after him. "What are you talking about? You need me." Once the two arrived at the bottom of the steps, Christian grabbed Adam's arm and turned him around. "Do you hear me?"

"I don't need you. I've never needed you. If I need you, I wouldn't be leaving you for someone else."

"What?" Before Adam could retort, the doorbell rung.

"That's my new man." Adam stated. "Bye-Bye!" Adam waved and turned around and answered the door. "Baby!" He said and threw himself in Chris's arms.

"You ready?" Chris asked and Adam nodded. Chris picked up Adam's bags and led Adan out of the house, giving Christian the finger as he left.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
**


End file.
